1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure with luminous and visual effects, a light transmissive sheet thereof, and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a structure with luminous and visual effects that is capable of showing a particular pattern, a light transmissive sheet thereof, and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Housings of current commercially available 3C electronic products (such as notebooks, digital frames, MP3, and mobile phones) are mostly made of plastic by injection molding, and have numerous limitations in texture, color, tactile feeling, physical properties (such as scratch resistance) and the like, which results in disadvantages such as excessive surface hardness, poor physical properties (poor scratch resistance and poor wear resistance), limited surface colors and limited texture variations. Some other electronic products currently available on the market have housings wrapped with leather, but they are mostly flagship or high-price products. Although the market acceptance and market share of such products are expected to increase, such products are not in line with the current fashion trends due to lack of luminous and visual effects.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an innovative and inventive structure with luminous and visual effects, a light transmissive sheet thereof, and a method for making the same to solve the above problems.